Why did you have to be?
by ShadowsintheDark
Summary: Immm Baaaccckkk! More Fluffy Veggie and Bulma that we all love! V/B and KK/CC Later on. Warning: Yamucha Bashing.. ^^
1. Chapter 1 Here we go again

Why did you have to be?  
  
Author: ShadowsintheDark  
  
Rating: R for Language (In Japanese) and Content later on.  
  
Disclaimer: I own DBZ!!! Mwhahahahaha!!! -Is hit with a bat by nice twin- no you don't -_-;  
  
Summary: This is yet another story about how our fave couple got together. My style. Includes a trip to Dairy queen and a pick-nick in later chapters! ^^ And sorry for my bad 1st chapter, its been hard trying to figure out FF.net!!  
  
"Speech" ~though~ *My notes*  
  
Chapter 1 - Here we go again..  
  
  
  
  
  
Escape.  
  
The Gravity Room was about the only place Vegeta could escape from Bulma and the others.  
  
~Baka's..that's what they all are!~ He thought as the Sayian Prince trained with his invisible opponent, targeting lightning fast punches and kicks at their target. His chi flared as it was kindled by the rage flowing through his veins.  
  
~It has been a month since I was wished back to this rock they call Earth. For days on end I have trained, and still I cannot achieve my birthright as a Super Sayian!~Firing a powerful blast towards the wall of the chamber he dissolved into thin air and appeared reflecting the blast before it could hit its target.  
  
~But then why.and how could a baka like Kakarott achieve such a level like that!?~  
  
Turning off the GR, Vegeta threw a towel around his neck and headed back towards the Capsule Corp. since he sure wasn't going to get much training done today.  
  
As he entered the house a devious smirk played on his lips, ~Hope the Onna's awake..~  
  
"WOMAN!!! Where's my lunch?!?" He bellowed to the quiet house, then paused and listened. "Shut up! I'm TRYING to get some Sleep!!" An angry yell came from Bulma's bedroom upstairs.  
  
The Sayain's smirk widened ~I could use some amusement this afternoon~ Aside from being an extremely strong warrior, he was about the most cunning and crafty person anyone knew. Floating up the stairs he rounded a corner and pushed the woman's door open.  
  
Bulma was lying under the covers half asleep, trying to escape the sun escaping between the cracks of her blinds. Vegeta walked over to the bed and ripped off the blankets, allowing the cold air to burn at her body "AHHHHH!! GET OUT NOW!" she screamed and threw a few pillows at his head before snatching the blankets back and covering herself up.  
  
He gave an amused chuckle and easily dodged the pillows "I said make me some lunch or ill make you make me some lunch!"  
  
"Kieuseru Vegeta, why don't you order some damn pizza's or something!?! I need to get some sleep before my date with Yamucha tonight" this thought made a smile appear on Bulma's face at the thought of her loving boyfriend  
  
"That weak baka?" he broke out in a fit of laughter as Bulma gave him her best glare "He's 10 times the man you'll ever be!" and with that she grabbed her house coat and stormed down stairs in a rage of mumbles and curses.  
  
Vegeta was about to follow when he heard a thump, he could only laugh when he peered out the room to see the woman had been so caught up glaring and cursing to see the wall she had just run into.  
  
Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 and please review..^^  
  
-ShadowsintheDark 


	2. Chapter 2 Preparation and a Change of P...

Why did you have to be?  
  
Author: ShadowsintheDark  
  
Rating: R for Language (In Japanese) and Content later on.  
  
Disclaimer: I own DBZ!!! Mwhahahahaha!!! -Is hit with a bat by nice twin- no you don't -_-;  
  
Note: Heh...i'm new on FF.net so don't mind if my stories are not the best, once I get used to writing and uploading I swear the chapters will be longer and better. Well Thanks you guys and gals! And the Title belongs to Debehla Morgan not me ok? ^^  
  
Chapter 2 - Preparation and a Change of Plans  
  
Bulma looked back behind her shoulder to see Vegeta sitting at the kitchen table and staring at her intensely, grinning with confidence she returned to her cooking.  
  
"Like what you see?" she said in a cocky tone, followed by a light giggle.  
  
"You only wish woman, now hurry up, it's almost friggin three" he growled in annoyance when the panicked voice of Bulma shot up  
  
"Three!?! KUSO! Yamucha's going to be here in a half an hour" Quickening her pace she threw the last sandwich in the pile of thirty nine, took out the roast from the oven and the two pots of soup and brought it all to the table and rushing upstairs.  
  
Rolling his eyes Vegeta stuffed about four sandwiches in his mouth at a time while ease dropping with his highly sensitive sayian hearing.  
  
"Baka onna.That Bastard will only stand her up again..."  
  
Bulma smiled at her reflection in her bedroom mirror, she was wearing a baby blue dress with yellow flowers along the bottom rim that went down to her knees. It was a strap dress which was light and thin for today's hot weather, and topping the ensemble off she wore wooden sandals and a diamond necklace as well as light blue eye shadow to make it perfect.  
  
Mrs. Briefs walked into Bulma's room and smiled cheerfully "My, you look lovely Bulma! Another date with Yamucha?"  
  
Bulma blushed slightly and nodded "Mom? Do you think I should leave my hair down or put it up into a bun?" she asked, pulling lightly on her shoulder length blue hair  
  
"Up. It's too hot to leave it down" With a giggle Mrs. Briefs exited the room, shuffling down the hallway. Bulma smiled and pulled her hair into a bun before reaching over and grabbing 2 tickets from her night stand, a table for two at the most fanciest and romantic restaurant in the city for an all you can eat dinner and dance.  
  
"Tonight will be perfect, no matter what!" Bulma giggled and placed the tickets into her purse and headed downstairs to wait for Yamucha.  
  
When she reached the living room she decided to wait outside since it was such a nice day to be inside. Stealing a glance at her watch the time was three thirty and he would be here any minute, and walked outside to take a seat on a lawn chair to wait.  
  
Vegeta headed back to the GR after watching some of the television, which had nothing on except weak human males in skimpy clothing jumping on each over to pin the opponent down to win the match. It was foolish if you asked him. He caught sight of Bulma awaiting that baka, he shook his head in pity and walked into the GR for some before dinner training. Setting the gravity to 400 times, Vegeta began to practice his dodging and ki blasts while for some reason keeping track of time..  
  
Bulma glanced at her watch again as it read 4:40pm "Maybe he has car- troubles?" She asked herself while watching the highway and the car's passing by. Mrs. Briefs walked outside and over to Bulma with the phone in her hands, forever happy smile burned onto her face "Bulma dear, it's Yamucha!!" After ripping the phone from her mother's hands she snarled into the phone "Where are you!? You're late!" "Sorry baby..But I have to cancel, working later. Bye!" And with that he hung up the phone, Bulma was left speechless as she would have sworn that she heard another woman on the phone as well if he was outside.  
  
As if Dende had sent her a new hope she looked down the street towards the city to see Yamucha getting out of his car and with another woman! Instead of being sad and teary eyes a malicious smirk came over her face as she laughed quite evilly, Mrs. Briefs backed up in fear as her daughter took off down the street towards Yamucha and his date with a metal rake. "Oh my.." Mrs. Briefs said in a sigh, looks like she had to find Bulma another date. 


	3. Chapter 3 The New Date

Why did you have to be?  
  
Author: ShadowsintheDark  
  
Rating: R for Language (In Japanese) and Content later on.  
  
Disclaimer: I own DBZ!!! Mwhahahahaha!!! -Is hit with a bat by nice twin- no you don't -_-;  
  
Note: -Shoots Faith in a bad guy- I did not say that! =P Ill try to be adding a longer chapter each day but its hard when you have a small time because your mom says so...hehehe. Well Enjoy! And yes.there is a small battle scene in here ^____^  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - The New Date  
  
  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Briefs watched silently as their daughter beat her 'ex' boyfriend Yamucha with a metal rake as she screamed many profanities. This had caught the attention of the local authorities but they had decided to wait until the chaos calmed down before stepping in. His 'date' had also received her justice, now lying unconscious on the sidewalk by the car.  
  
"Poor Bulma.he seemed so nice, yet he chose the wrong path in her heart" Mr. Briefs nodded sadly, as well did the black cat that seemed to be super- glued to his shoulder.  
  
"Just make sure Bulma makes it home before dinner...i have...plans." And with that she skittled off to places unknown.  
  
Vegeta groaned in misery as when he glanced out the window of the GR and saw Mrs. Briefs make her way towards the chamber. She knocked on the door as if in a song and sung out "Ohhh Veggggeeetttaa!!" He growled and stomped towards the door, turning off the gravity and swinging it open "What the hell do you want!?" This was the one person, other than Bulma and Kakarott, who made him want to retch- Mrs. Briefs.  
  
But, at the same time, his sour mood never seemed to affect her happy go lucky mood. "Well hello there cutie-pie! Bulma was wondering if you wanted to accompany her to dinner tonight?" "No." He quickly answered, and shot his best glare at her. She sighed for a moment, and then brightened up just as fast "Did I mention its all you can eat?" "No. Now leave of ill blast you!" Creating a small ki blast in his hands he smirked as Mrs. Briefs looked slightly concerned. "This is the last time I'll as you nicely Vegeta." she warned, then out of no-where he shot the blast at her and a small explosion erupted. He laughed evilly "I warned her.AHH!" He yelled in pain as someone had grabbed his ear and began to twist it "Now Veggie- kun..There is a nice tux on your bed I had prepared for you.you will go get changed and have a nice night with bulma or you will suffer..And don't think I'll know.because I have my sources.." She smiled and let go of his ear, shuffling out of the GR and into the house, leaving a very confused and disturbed sayian standing speechless.  
  
A hour after the police broke up the fight between Yamucha and Bulma, and Yamucha and his Date were rushed to the hospital, Bulma sat back on the lawnchair..a little depressed that she wasn't going to the dinner she had waited so long to go.  
  
"Buuuullllmmmaaa!!" Mrs. Briefs yelled giddily as she jogged over to her daughter "Hey Mom.what's up with you?" Bulma questioned, slightly confused at her mothers behavior. "I want you to go get freshened up..You're going to that Dinner and Dance!" she squealed "Awww.my little baby!" With a reluctant nod she made her way back to the CC and up to her room, unaware of the Sayian Prince also getting ready in the room down the hall.  
  
It only took Bulma a few moments to re-apply her make up and fix her hair, which got a little messed up with blood and sweat from..Earlier events. Heading back outside and standing at end of the driveway she met back up with her mother "You look Lovely Bulma-dear" Mrs. Briefs smiled sweetly, bulma paused and began to wonder who her mother found at such short notice. There was that guy, Eric, which lived down the street. He was a gorgeous man with brown hair and haunting green eyes and a pretty nice built..But no- where near Goku's and Vegeta's standards of Muscles. Way-off.  
  
As the door slammed close, both women looked to the door to see their very own Dressed up Prince. Bulma's jaw dropped as Mrs. Briefs giggled and glided up to Vegeta "Oh my you look so hansom Vegeta!" He snarled and turned his head away, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
~Oh God..My mother is sending me to the fanciest place in town with a guy who could make North America starve!.... Damn, he sure looks sexy in that tux.Ack! What am I thinking????~  
  
By this time Vegeta had walked up behind Bulma and was watching her with a frown "I do not have all night woman..Hurry up and lets go!" "Well let me go get my car and..Hey!! What do you think your doing!?" She protested as she was swept off her feet into the arms of the enemy. "The faster we get there the faster we eat, the faster we eat the faster I can get back to more important things..Like training!" His ki flared as he took off into the sky, Bulma screamed and latched onto his neck tightly and nuzzled her head into his neck.  
  
Mrs. Briefs sighed happily "I think ill be a Grandmother soon.."  
  
~Ack.she's choking me..~ He brought her closer to him as she seemed to let go slightly, feeling a little more secure. ~What am I doing? I should drop her..then I wouldn't have to go to that foolish Dinner thing, but then he mother would know.although how she would find out is beyond me.but then how could she avoid my attack?~ "Uhhh..Vegeta?" Bulma's voice interrupted his train of thought "What now woman?" He growled. "We passed the restaurant.."  
  
Vegeta stopped and looked back "Shit."  
  
Note: Mwhahahaha!!! I knew Mrs. Briefs was more than a ditzy mom.. ^___^ I hope this chapter was longer.. I like to type in big font so I can see errors and I never know how long it will be. And yes..It will be a romance.soon. Or when I feel like it. Enjoy!  
  
-ShadowsintheDark 


	4. Chapter 4 Dinner Time

Chapter 4 - Dinner time  
  
Authors Note: Arg, sorry so much for this incredibally late chapter. Life has been hectic between School, Family and guys. Or at least one guy in general ^.~ Well since my parents are gone ill be able to write a little more than usual and more often. This is going to be a short chapter since i want the next scene to stay all together. Aswell don't mind any spelling errors..my spellcheck is messed up badly and wont work ;_;. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I only own the chubby little waiter who looks like mario ^_~ lol  
  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta landed infront of the restaurant and was ushered in quickly by the doorman. Bulma walked up to the chair's in the lobby and sat down.  
  
"What are you waiting for woman?" Vegeta walked up to her, glaring down at her sitting form.  
  
"We have to wait to be seated..see the sign........VEGETA!!" She yelled as the sign was blasted to pieces, narrowing her blue eyes at the stubborn prince she growled under her breath.  
  
"Well...i don't see any sign so lets go" A very devious smirk plastered on his face as he made his way past the many staring customers to a seat by the window looking over a beautiful garden below.  
  
"Oh wow!" Bulma pressed up against the glass, looking down on the garden.  
  
"Why are you interested in a bunch of weeds?" He smirked, sitting down on his chair and propping his head on one arm.  
  
"They are not weeds! They are beautiful flowers" She turned around and glared at him before sitting down on her chair, watching the fire on the long black candle flicker and dance. Vegeta watched Bulma, the reflection of the flame in her eyes ~She is not bad looking for a earthling..By the way she acts she could be passed off as a sayian~  
  
Bulma looked up to see her 'date' staring at her, and it didn't even looked as if he knew he was staring at her. "Is...something wrong Vegeta?"  
  
Snapping back into reality he cursed himself under his breath for his careless actions, soon after a violent growl emitted from his throught "No. Now when is the food going to be getting here? I am the P-" "rince of sayians and i demand blah-dee da da" Bulma rolled her eyes and made her hand mimic his talking "I know, and don't be pulling that speech to the waiter when he gets here allright?" Resting her elbows on the table and her hands in her palms he grinned victoriously.  
  
"I would kill you in a instant if the gravity room didn't need fixing and tuning up" A dangerous look crossed his face as he watched her expression changed.  
  
"No..you wouldn't. You dont have the heart" She smirked, he had tried this sentance all too often with her to cause damage.  
  
Leanding foreward he wispered into her ear, his words like toxic burning her insides as he spoke in a low tone " Oh..but i would"  
  
As Bulma's face paled the waiter picked a wonderful time to show up and take their order, glancing to her he raised a brow and questioned "Are you allright miss?" to Bulma. Shaking her head slowly she spoke quietly "N..no im fine.." as her eyes found a sudden flase fasination with her empty plate infront of her.  
  
"Allright...May i take your order?" he asked. The short waiter was on the pudgier side with a mustash that reminded her of Mario, allthough he wasn't wearing a red plummers overalls. Bulma spoke up before vegeta could get a word in, knowing he would somehow scare the waiter off.  
  
"Two helpings of everything on the menu should be enough i think.." Glancing at Vegeta she was his annoying smirk on his face as he shrugged "Whatever woman" and then growled as the waiter stole a glance at him before walking off with the order. Deciding not to stay around this 'couple' for too long.  
  
~I wonder what he's thinking..~ Bulma thought as she watched him from the reflection in the window ~He's so.. Secretive. kinda like a secret agent, but he would not be a very good secret agent mostly because he would blow everyone up for not telling him what he wanted to know!~ Holding in her fit of giggles which threatened to burst out a thought hit her.  
  
~I wonder what Yamucha is doing...Probably sleeping with some bimbo in a miniskirt...or recovering in the Hospital.~ Frowning while clenching her fists she heard a chuckle arise from across the table. Looking up she found Vegeta chuckling at her "What the hell are you laughing at?!" She growled at him ~Oh how that arrogant Prince-pain-in-the-ass gets on my nerves, i feel as if my blood is boiling to six hundred degrees!~  
  
"Its amusing how you put up with that weak, poor excuse for a human" Vegeta teased with a mischevious grin.  
  
"How did you know i was think-" "It was written all over your face woman, aswell i could smell your anger. Beautiful smell i say" Bulma was just about to jump over the table and beat him to a little bloody pulp when the waiters came out with four large carts of food. She gasped at the many platers filled with wonderfull and delicious looking foods.  
  
"Mmmm..How does it look Ve-Hey!!" She yelled as Vegeta had allready begun stuffing his face at a fast rate. Bulma joined in and grabbed some plates before he had the chance to gobble it all up. It had only been a period of fifteen minuets and she had managed to down 3 plates of a mixture of meats, soups, seafood and a few other delicacies. On the other hand, Vegeta was still shoveling down food faster than a school of starved pihrannas and was still going.  
  
"Holy shit Vegeta...your STILL hungry?!?!" Bulma's mouth fell open as she stared at him with wide disbelieving eyes.  
  
"What? I am a sayian, what did you expect?" Vegeta cocked a brow at her, leanding back in his chair and patting his stomach after gulping down his last bowl of noodles. "Im satisfied." He announced to no one in perticular.  
  
"Man...you eat even more than Go-" "DONT EVER mention that lowly third class sayian in my presence again woman!" He yelled, standing up and slamming his hands against the table catching the attention of the whole resteraunt as they turned around and stared. In embarrasment, Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm and angrily dragged him out of the resteraunt and into the gardens.  
  
"What do you think you were doing back there!?" She hissed at him as he crossed his arms over his torso and glared.  
  
"I will do as i bloody well wish woman, and if you dont approve; tough!" He shot back in a annoyed tone of speech.  
  
"Everyone in the whole resteraunt probably thinks your some psyco path or demon!! Arg.." Bulma sighed, rubbing her temples with two fingers.  
  
"Hmm..Psycopathic Demon...I like the sound of that" Vegeta smirked as Bulma turned her back to him, mumbling "I wish Yamucha was here..even if he cheats on me he still is the best dancer around..unlike vegeta. He probably can't even do the box step."  
  
Having the blessing of acute sayian hearing, Vegeta had heard everything as if she was screaming in a mega-phone. His jaw dropped in disbelivement "What the-"  
  
"Excuse me Sir, Madam, but will you be present for the dance in a few moments?" he asked as Bulma let out a sigh. Vegeta allready knew her answer ~So, she thinks Yamu-chunks or whatever the hell his name is can dance better than I, the Prince of Sayians?? Well i will bow down at his feet is she thinks that same thought after tonight!!~ A small evil cackle rang through his mind as he interupted before bulma could say a word.  
  
"Yes, we shall grace your pitiful 'dance' with our presence..now be OFF!" He barked as the man dashed off, leaving the arrogant prince and a very confused Bulma.  
  
"What the Hell?" Bulma managed so spit out ~Who is this guy and where is Vegeta?~  
  
Note: Bwhahaha...I think this has to be my longest chapter! I will be adding a few new stories soon..i want to get some more progress on my Yugioh Fic. Yes, i am a Yugi/Yami-Tea worshipper. They are so cute together! (this is only my opinion and i do also like alot of other pairs aswell) so yeah. Well, till next time...and please Read and Review!!  
  
P.s- Ignore my earlier chapters which said only signed reviews. I want all reviews! ^___^ 


	5. Chapter 5 Diva Dancing Vegeta

Chapter 4 - Diva Dancing Vegeta  
  
Authors Note: Oh my gosh.I can't believe it's been so long since I've uploaded! To tell the truth I had forgotten I had found this in one of my drawers of paper a long while back and simply forgot about it. I've actually lost a little interest in Dragon Ball Z from the lack of new episodes and always re-runs. I've gotten into anime's like Inu-Yasha and Escaflowne and have been obsessed! ^.^;; So the person responsible for this chapter and hopefully a few more chapters is Demonstarchild who gave me a review and reminded me of my story! Thanks and hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Bulma just stood in disbelief on what she had just witnessed, the arrogant Prince had told the bell boy/man that they where going to the dance. When did he ever enjoy dancing? And furthermore, did he even know now to dance? But soon Bulma's train of thought was soon de-railed by a gruff, angry sounding voice.  
  
"If you think for one moment that Yam-yu-chu is better than me at anything, you are so far wrong, that it makes Kakkarott's stupidity level look small" Vegeta barked and tossed the coat of his tuxedo into the air and raised his palm, sending the article of clothing to the next dimension. He was now only left in his white formal undershirt and black pants, and frankly, looked quite sexy in it. Turning his back to bulma he began to make is was to the ballroom, leaving a still stunned bulma back in the gardens.  
  
When bulma had finally caught up with Vegeta they had just entered the Ballroom, with a quick glance around couples where already crowding the dance floor while the others conversed at tables sipping their drinks. The room was quiet large with different sizes of glowing stars on the walls and ceiling, from the roof in the four corners of the room hung white silk sheets cascading down the wall like a waterfall.  
  
Bulma looked around in amazement, taking in the 'magical' feel to the place and then turned to vegeta and spoke "Its.just amazing. Don't you agree?"  
  
"Feh" was the only answer she got out of him before he turned and sat down at one of the empty tables, the look on his face told he was already regretting his prideful decision.  
  
Bulma smiled over at him before heading over to the refreshment table to get them both some drinks. Many bottles of Wine, Coolers and a bowl of punch littered the large table as she glanced over them, and then took a quick look at vegeta. Did he even drink? Taking a moment to ponder of what to get him she simply shrugged and made her specialty drink. Taking a glass she poured half the glass with punch and then the rest with white wine, sprinkling a little sugar over the surface to give it a slight sweet taste. After she made two, one for vegeta and herself, she began back to the table when she glanced over to a table where two men sat, smiling and nudging the other to look at her. She smiled lightly and winked before heading over to vegeta and handing him the drink, but he didn't notice bulma had returned, he was too preoccupied with glaring at the males watching Bulma.  
  
"VEGETA!! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?!" She screamed into his ear she he let out a yell and rubbed his throbbing ear tenderly  
  
"What is the big idea you wrench!?" Vegeta hissed, and then the drink caught his eye.  
  
"I SAID here is your drink. I didn't know what's you'd like so I got you the same thing as me so you wouldn't think I was trying to poison you or something" with a smile she handed him the glass and watched as he sniffed it carefully and then eyed her.  
  
"Hmmm." he mumbled and then took a swing of the drink, allowing the cool liquid to run down his throat, while this was happening, the sweet smell of the alcohol filled his nostrils and intoxicated him. A virgin to this 'Alcohol' stuff.  
  
"What.is this?" He asked curiously and looked from the cup to Bulma  
  
"Its Half punch, Half white wine and a little bit of sugar" She took a swing back herself and swallowed. Vegeta watched curiously, much like a little puppy. Looking back at his own drink he thought of something ~if a little bit tastes good.then surely a lot will be even more delicious~ chugging the glass back he grinned somewhat foolishly and inwardly laughed.  
  
Bulma's attention was soon diverted to the voice coming over from the D.j.'s booth as he spoke "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen! Our dance plan for tonight is we start off with a Funky more fast beat then mellow down into the slow and romantic..but to start us all off today, we will play a slow song to get the mood going. Grab your partner and let's get this show on the way..." As the voice faded the music began to arise. Bulma instantly recognized that it was Brandy - Have you ever. With a light sigh she slid back down in her chair, watching the couple dance, holding each other close.  
  
Vegeta watched in disgust at this human ritual, the only time a sayain ever had to dance was on the Mating ceremony if one ever went through the process. Other Sayians went out to clubs only to get meat drunk and then to mate randomly with willing women, but Vegeta found this rather degrading. Taking a glance at Bulma he frowned as she almost looked close to tears as she gazed on to the couples on the floor. With a sigh he arose from his seat and grabbed bulma's arm, dragging her onto the dance floor.  
  
Blinking twice bluma found herself being dragged towards the dance floor, her face flush as she realized vegeta had been pulling her on his own will. Stooping he turned around and looked down at bulma, an unreadable expression on his face. Gingerly he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling their two bodies close, while bulma wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on the crook of his neck as if on instinct.  
  
As the song continued and the couple slowly rocked back and forth, a few sets of lyrics caught Vegeta's ears, making his heart give a slight tug.  
  
'..Have you ever had someone, steal your heart away? You'd give anything, oh, to make them feel the same. Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart, But you don't know what to say, and you don't know where to start..'  
  
Vegeta frowned lightly, this tugging at his insides made him feel so..weak. It simply made the prince want to wretch. But he also enjoyed the feeling of another body close to his own, a body that wasn't mangled from him blasting at close range and fell on him that is.  
  
As the song continued, another set of lyrics caught bulma's attention, and made the blue haired woman wonder.  
  
'What do I gotta do to get you in my arms, baby? What do I gotta say to get to your heart? To make you understand, how I need you next to me. Gotta get you in my world, cuz baby I can't sleep'  
  
The song ended and bulma was left in a pure bliss, dancing under the stars along with the music..yes..there was something odd about the lyrics.  
  
~It's as if the song was sung about Vegeta and I- wait! WHAT AM I THINKING!?!~  
  
"Woman..the song is over" Vegeta looked down at Bulma, arms still around his neck and her head on his shoulders. Bulma blushed and jumped away "I.must be feeling the side effects from the drink.." she said sheepishly and cursed herself for letting him see her like that.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it.." he said with a smirk and retreated back to his chair, awaiting a decent song before showing bulma what he could really do.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Song after song passed, most of them with a stupid tune or he hated the lyrics, but songs weren't the only things that passed. Drink after drink passed, and bulma began to worry as he chugged his 13 th glass.  
  
"Aren't you drunk at all? Woozy? Tired??" She questioned, unsure if it was healthy for a man to have 13 drinks on his first night of drinking.  
  
"No.why do you care woman!?! Huh? AWNSER ME!!" Vegeta yelled angrily, Bulma sweat dropped and shook her head sadly  
  
"Uhh..Vegeta..im over here"  
  
Snapping his head in the direction of where the voice came from he blinked and made out the blue haired woman. He paused and looked back to who he was talking to, and came face to face with a coat rack. Turning back to her, he gave a menacing-drunk look to bulma "Say anything..and I'll kill you." With that sentence along he arose to get another drink from the table.  
  
Bulma let out a breath, light smile on her lips "This is going to be a looooong night"  
  
After refreshing himself with drinks 5 more times a song rang into his ears, a fresh tango like beat, with acceptable lyrics and a good rhythm. Jumping to his feet he grabbed bulma's arm once more and raced to the dance floor, causing her to spill her drink in the process.  
  
"VEGETA! You made me spill the punch all over the friggin place!" Bulma hissed as she paused to listen to the music. It was 'Ain't it funny' By Jennifer Lopez, a faster song..almost sounded like tango.  
  
"Too bad, now why don't you shut your mouth for a change?" He grabbed her hands and lead bulma into the tango, shocking her on his dancing abilities, especially from being as drunk as to scream at a coat rack. As Vegeta and bulma began to display all the moves of tango, swirling, dipping, they didn't even notice that the dancers had stopped and created a circle around the pair, cheering on the spectacular show.  
  
As the song ended Vegeta immediately walked back to his chair, arms crossed over well built chest. Bulma remained a few moments while people commented on how good they where and how they should enter contests and such. She then made her way back to the punch table and glanced back at vegeta  
  
~ This really has been the post perfect night, I got to have a wonderful dinner, not seeing that lying kisama Yamucha, and vegeta even danced with me on his own will! It's not very romantic but still, this is the most you can get when vegeta's here~ Bulma giggled and walked back over to Vegeta.  
  
After a while the music really began to slow down, it was nearing 1am and that's when the dance would be over. Once again the D.j's voice came over the speakers; the room stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Well this is the end Ladies and Gentlemen; the last song goes out to all those couples out there, so goodnight!"  
  
Vegeta said nothing as he stood up, bulma was about to protest as she thought he was leaving when he held out his hand to her with a small grin. With a smile she placed her hand in his and stood up, both wandering out to the dance floor.  
  
Without hesitation Bulma wrapped her hands around his neck and rested her head back in the crook of his neck while his arms slid around his waist. As they began to sway in rhythm to the song a strong scent filled his nostrils, leaning his head down to bulma's hair he took a beep breath and inhaled her sweet scent. The scent was more intoxicating then the drinks she had given him, making his insides twist and turn.  
  
Bulma listened to the song, it calmed her, and it was one of her favourite songs. It's was 'Through the rain' by Mariah Carey, a song almost fitted for the mood she felt. It seemed like the song trailed on for quiet a while, time has seemed to slow down and maybe even stop. Slowly opening her eyes she looked up to see vegeta, a determined look on his face as she suddenly realized the wind sweeping past her, but the warmth of vegeta's body so close as he cradled her in his arms kept her warm. Looking up at the sky the moon was in its crescent state and the stars glimmered like tiny fireflies in a blanket of black. No sooner as she awoke vegeta landed on the balcony of her room, walking into the room and setting her on the bed. As he turned around to leave bulma suddenly spoke up  
  
"Wait.." Vegeta halfway turned and looked to her in silence.  
  
Bulma smiled, her eyes glimmering like sapphires under the moon's haunting glow coming from outside her window "Thanks for everything.I had a really good time.."  
  
Only receiving a grunt he walked out and flew down to the gravity chamber for the night, stumbling slightly from the alcohol as he disappeared inside. Bulma walked out onto the balcony and watched him leave and the gravity chamber start up. "You hide so much under that mask..I only with I could see that man underneath"  
  
And with that whisper she walked back inside to prepare for tomorrow and get some sleep.  
  
________________________________________________ Hahaha.this is my longest chapter to date..and hope to write all of the upcoming chapters to this length. Well ill most likely write another chapter tomorrow.please Review and goodnight! 


End file.
